Buffy the Vampire Slayer II: A New Beginning
by JesusSavedIn
Summary: One year after the events in "Chosen" and "Home" The First returns. The Scoobies, Angel Investigations, and their allies must band together to prevent the Apocalypse.
1. Prologue

Buffy the Vampire Slayer II:  
A New Beginning  
  
Prologue  
  
Narrator (Giles): "Long ago, in a time when demons ruled the Earth, there was a group of men that called themselves Watchers. These Watchers took a young girl from their village and made her more than human, part demon really. They called this girl The Slayer. She was created in hopes of balancing the scales of Good and Evil."  
"The First Evil, the mysterious force behind the demons, tried to prevent this from happening, but ultimately failed. It was then that the Watchers created the Hellmouths and placed inside of them The First's armies of Turok-Han. The Hellmouths were then sealed with the Seals of Danthezar and a curse was placed upon The First, making him no longer corporeal."  
"But The First had one last trick up his sleeve. He put a curse on the Hellmouths to enable him to someday rule the Earth again. If there was ever a rift in the Slayer lineage, he would regain control of his armies. When his armies escaped the Hellmouths the Watchers' curse would be broken and he would once again be corporeal."  
"The First lay in wait for thousands of years waiting for his chance to arrive. Slayer after Slayer was called into battle, fought the forces of darkness, and was killed at a very young age. Eventually, a perfect balance between Good and Evil was achieved. And that is how it was from that day forward. That is. until Buffy."  
"You see, Buffy Summers was no ordinary Slayer. Unlike all the others, she lived past twenty. She was also more successful at slaying than any Slayer before her. She also made many friends and allies over the years who helped her in the ongoing struggle against evil, while the Slayers before her lived and died alone. I myself was there by her side for most of her battles because I was called to be her Watcher."  
"In the struggle she died. twice. Oh, but not to worry; she was brought back both times by her friends. Her first death and revival didn't result in a rift in the Slayer lineage (she was only dead for a minute), but it did result in the calling of a new Slayer, Kendra, who was killed shortly thereafter. Kendra's death resulted in the calling of yet another Slayer, Faith, who went to the side of evil but later redeemed herself. Buffy's resurrection after her second death, however, did result in a rift in the Slayer lineage, creating the perfect opportunity for The First to strike."  
"Many died in the war that soon followed, including most of the Watchers and potential Slayers, and even a few close friends of Buffy."  
"In the end, Buffy and Faith's powers were dispersed among the remaining potentials, making them all Slayers, the Hellmouth in Sunnydale, California was destroyed, and The First was defeated. or so they thought."  
"A year later, The First returned with the same plans as before and was all the more determined. Only one group of people could stop him." "In every generation there are Chosen Ones. They alone will stand against the vampires, the demons, and the forces of darkness. They are the Slayers." *The first couple scenes will be up soon. Please read and review.* 


	2. Introduction

Introduction  
  
Narrator (Giles): "After Spike destroyed Sunnydale, Willow and Kennedy headed for Cleveland to keep an eye on the demonic activity there. They brought Buffy and Dawn, who were grieve stricken after the realization that Spike was dead, and Xander, who was grieving the death of Anya, in order to help comfort them while they went through the grieving process. Together they set up the Cleveland branch of The Slayer Training Center and began teaching the new Slayers how to fight demons."  
"I took Chao-Ahn ,who no longer had a family, to England with me. There I met up with Robson and my other colleagues and rebuilt the Watcher's Council. A man that went by the name of Whistler showed up one day and offered to help us. He said he had a vision of things to come and that we needed to be ready for the coming Apocalypse."  
"Spike showed up at Wolfram & Hart, but not as the other vampire with a soul. It seems that when he held hands with Buffy in the Hellmouth, Willow's spell worked on him too; he was now the first male Slayer. He joined Angel, Wesley, Lorne, Gunn, and Fred at Angel Investigations, which was now as powerful as the Council once was."  
"Cordelia was still in her coma, but Wesley was close to figuring out how to wake her."  
"Connor continued his new life as a 'normal' teenager. Angel would stop by time to time to check up on his son, but Connor had no idea that Angel exists."  
"Faith, Robin, and Andrew went to New York City to set up the other Slayer Training Center. Once there, they ran into Oz, who still thought Faith was evil. Eventually, a phone call from Buffy filled him in on what happened since he left three and a half years ago. After he heard about The First, Spike, Anya, and The Slayers he decided to help them in their efforts."  
"Buffy and Faith made a deal with the Initiative. They called Riley and his wife Sam who told them that they would help look for Slayers but would need some help, so Buffy and Faith each sent a Slayer from their HQs to help search for more Slayers. Buffy sent Vi and Faith sent Rona."  
"As for Clem, he headed back to Sunnydale before it was destroyed to help Buffy. Fortunately, he wasn't killed; he managed to get out of the city limits. A few moths later he showed up in Cleveland to help Buffy." *Sorry the prologue and introduction weren't that fascinating, but I had to set up the plot. It will get interesting soon when I post Scenes 1 and 2. Please Read and Review.* 


End file.
